Easter Eggs
These are list of easter eggs & secrets in NOLF. They are all found in missions and specific scenes. The easter eggs are usually comedy relief, or in case of the NOLF 2 easter egg, a nod to the franchise's first game. Some secrets are also comedy relief, engine leftovers (the "extra" Cate Archer) or useful add-ons for making the next play through, or further levels, easier. Easter Eggs * "Mandatory FPS Sewer" is the text of a sign that appears in a sewer in The Operative: No One Lives Forever . The sewer can be encountered in the mission Berlin by Night. This humorous text refers to the fact that many FPS (first-person shooter) games contain cliché levels, including sections which take place in sewers. * In No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, there is a radio in a building, located in the area where you are tasked to find gas for your snowmobile, in the first Siberian level. The radio plays the intro credits theme from The Operative: No One Lives Forever, as a nod to the original game. * There are two references to the 1981 pop song by the band Tommy Tutone called 867-5309/Jenny. 8675 appears on the side of the H.A.R.M. Submarine with 309 appearing on the wing of the submarine tower. This is seen in a cut scene in the NOLF1 Mission The Dive. The number appears again on the sign of the Hotel Happy Guest in the India missions in NOLF2. Secrets No One Lives Forever *Rescue Attempt (Red Wagon) *Rescue Attempt (Secret Explosion) *Low Earth Orbit (Sexual Scene) *A Man of Influence (Baron's Hunting Grounds) *Rendezvous in Hamburg (The New Das Einsame Valkyrie) *Secret "Extra" Cate Archer *Oktoberfest Surprise Recipe Addons (Usable in Equipment Selection after they're found) *Earplugs (A Tenuous Lead, Scene 3) *Fuzzy Slippers (Rescue Attempt, Scene 3; in the women's bathroom) *Fire Extinguisher (Misfortune in Morocco, Scene 4; in the minefield next to the van) *Antitoxin (The Dive, Scene 3; on a tabletop in the ship's mess hall)(Such Is the Nature of Revenge, Scene 2; on the path just ahead of your starting position) *Bandages (A Man of Influence, Scene 2; Inside a warehouse with a partially open cargo door. Platform on top of the boxes to find a small crawlspace with the bandages inside.) No One Lives Forever 2 *''Mama Pupkin's Recipe for Herring in a Fur Coat'' Mentions from around the web *"One thing I particularly liked was when you go into this sewer and there's a sign on the wall reading 'Mandatory FPS Sewer'. It's little touches like this that make NOLF a joy to play. *"The developers aren’t even above mocking the genre itself, with a sign in a sewer even reading 'Mandatory FPS Sewer.' It’s this self-knowing tongue-in-cheek humor that gives No One Lives Forever its decidedly goofy sheen, which only further pushes its rather unique envelope. *"I have seen many FPS games but too many of them have devolved into cliched levels – so common a problem that classic spy shooter 'No One Lives Forever' spoofed it with a 'Mandatory FPS Sewer Level' sign, and players have compiled satirical lists of 'favorite video game rooms full of crates'. *"The game is populated with throwaway lines and gags. One sign in a sewers says: 'Mandatory FPS sewer.' It just all adds to the knowing wink that the game gives its audience; it understands the clichés and the faults of the genre and makes them work to its advantage. Category:Extras